Fiction
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: "Sasuke-kun… Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak setuju?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap puncak kepala Sakura, kemudian dia berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang sedang bingung dengan sikapnya itu. "Sasuke-kun…" tak terasa, buliran hangat mengalir di pipi putih Sakura. "Jangan pergi…." gumamnya lirih. RnR please :D


Fiction

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke

Disclaimner : Semua chara milik Masashi Kishimoto, Cerita milik 1004speciall

Warning : OOC, Typoo, Gaje feelnya tidak terasa

%^$% (^^#&($%&*

"Sasuke!" teriak gadis berambut merah muda dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"YAK!" orang di sebelahnya berteriak kesal karena dia sudah memecah kesunyian di sekitar halte itu.

"Gomen" sahut gadis itu cepat dan segera membungkukan badan untuk minta maaf. "huh kenapa dia marah – marah begitu?" tanyanya sedikit kesal setelah meninggalkan halte tadi. "Aku kan hanya ingin memanggil laki - laki bodoh itu. Eh? Kemana dia tadi?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan, menyadari hal yang membuat orang di halte berteriak kesal padanya. "Ah itu dia" gadis musim semi itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat seorang laki - laki yang sedang duduk di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sasuke…" gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri laki - laki itu dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya. "Sasuke-kun, sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tahu, kau membuat ku di marahi orang menyebalkan tadi di halte" keluhnya manja seraya menggembungkan pipi nya. Samar, pipinya terselimuti rona merah.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, aku hanya bercanda hehehe. Kau tidak kedinginan? Sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba" gadis itu mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin melihat pohon kita di akhir musim gugur ini. Ayo!" ajaknya tiba – tiba.

"…"

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun…" gadis itu berdiri dan menarik tangan kekasihnya sehingga dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Pakai ini, Sasuke-kun. Ini akan membuatmu hangat." Gadis itu mengeluarkan syal berwarna raven yang senada dengan rambut kekasihnya. "Keren" pujinya setelah mengalungkan syal itu pada leher kekasihnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Ayo…"

#%%&^#* &(#* (# )

"Sasuke-kun…" wajah gadis itu berubah muram "pohon kita…." gadis itu menunjuk ke arah pohon yang berumur ratusan tahun dengan daun – daun kuning dan kering yang tinggal separuh itu. "Ahh ini benar – benar musim gugur" gadis itu mengacak rambutnya gusar. "Sasuke-kun… Kenapa diam? Apa kau juga sedih dengan keadaan pohon kita?" tanya gadis musim semi pada kekasihnya yang menatap lurus pohon yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ayo…" ajak Sasuke pelan dengan menggamit lengan gadisnya untuk bersandar di pohon yang sangat istimewa bagi mereka berdua. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Angin berhembus sedang membuat daun – daun kuning itu berguguran jatuh melayang di sekitar pasangan itu. Sasuke membersihkan daun – daun yang menempel di atas kepala gadisnya.

"Bukankah ini sangat romantis, Sasuke-kun?" tanya malu – malu gadis itu.

"…"

"Aku harap besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan pohon kita ada selama kita hidup. Menjadi saksi bisu cinta kita" gadis itu tersenyum, nampak semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum, dia menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya, memberikan rasa hangat di musim gugur yang dingin itu. "Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Mulai hari ini, cerita kita, hanya kau dan aku tak akan pernah berakhir. Hanya cerita bahagia kita, hanya kita berdua" gadis itu memeluk Sasuke erat.

#^%*&%#&$*&%&%&$%#^ ^$%

"SAKU-CHAN!" panggil seseorang menghampiri gadis yang dipangginya tadi.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" sahut cepat gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"SELAMAT!" teriak lelaki Uzumaki itu.

"Ya! Jangan teriak – teriak seperti itu! Kau mau membuatku tuli apa?" seru Sakura kesal.

"Hehehe… gomen" Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura gemas.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!"

"Hahahahaha" tawa Naruto keras saat melihat penampilan tak karuan dari sahabat kecilnya itu akibat ulahnya.

"Argh dasar rubah menyebalkan! Kalau kau ke sini ingin mengajakku bertengkar, pergi sana!" seru gadis itu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau aku pergi, kau tak akan tahu hal baik" balas Naruto santai.

"Hal baik? Apa ada hal baik yang keluar dari mulutmu itu?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Ada" tiba – tiba Naruto menarik tengkuk leher Sakura hingga wajah gadis itu mendekat ke wajahnya sehingga bibirnya menempel di bibir Sakura.

"Mpph…Naruto…" Sakura mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto, tapi tenaga Naruto lebih besar darinya. Naruto melumat lembut bibir bawah Sakura dan menekan tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur, dia lingkarkan di pinggang Sakura, menekan tubuh mungil Sakura untuk mendekat ke tubuh Naruto yang hangat. Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Sakura, memaksa untuk membuka mulut dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Refleks, tangan Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto, sesekali meremasnya. Selama beberapa menit, mereka masih tetap berciuman di bawah pohon rindang di taman belakang sekolah. Nafas mereka masih terengah ketika mereka melepaskan diri.

"Dasar bodoh" kesal Sakura seraya memukul kepala Naruto. Rona merah menyelimuti pipinya.

"Hahahaha… Tapi kau menikmatinya" ejek Naruto tanpa dosa.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hei, Sakura, wajahmu semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. Masih mau mengelak lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura lagi.

"Ya!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya. "Dasar mesum!"

"Hahaha… Lagi pula itu hadiah dariku untukmu"

"Eh? Hadiah? Ya! Apa kau bodoh? Mana ada hadiah yang sep hmph…" lagi, Naruto menarik wajah Sakura dan menciumnya sedikit ganas. /?

"Kau cerewet sekali!" kata Naruto setelah mencium Sakura.

"Argh… Kau menyebalkan!" seru Sakura kesal, lalu dia meninggalkan Naruto yang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu.." gumam Naruto pelan saat melihat gadis musim semi itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

*&&%%# $% %$%*&*(*)*

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil seorang gadis manja dengan menggelayut di lengan kekasihnya.

"…."

"Sasuke-kun… Aku punya kabar baik. Kita mendapat beasiswa di Japan University. Apa kau senang mendengarnya? Bukankah itu kabar baik?"

"…"

"Kita akan berangkat bulan depan. Ahhh aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu, hari di mana kita akan tinggal bersama di apartmen yang sederhana. Dan biarkan si rubah mesum itu tinggal sendiri . Hahaha.. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun… Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak setuju?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap puncak kepala Sakura, kemudian dia berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang sedang bingung dengan sikapnya itu. "Sasuke-kun…" tak terasa, buliran hangat mengalir di pipi putih Sakura. "Jangan pergi…." gumamnya lirih.

# %#%$ ^$^$# $

Hari ini hari terakhir musim gugur, angin berhembus kencang sehingga pohon - pohon yang di laluinya menggugurkan daun kering. Udara hari ini benar - benar dingin, tapi itu tak menyurutkan niat seorang gadis untuk bertemu dengan kekasih di tempat favorit mereka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu nampak tak tenang menunggu kekasihnya, terlihat sesekali dia melihat ke arah pagar masuk padang rumput yang sudah berumput itu.

"Sasuke... kau ada di mana? kenapa lama sekali?" tanya gadis itu khawatir. Sesekali dia menekan nomor telepon yang sudah di hafal di luar kepalanya di smartphone warna putihnya itu, tapi hanya voice mail yang menjawab. "Sasuke..."

Detik berlalu, menit berlalu, gadis itu terlihat gusar karena orang yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang. Di liriknya jam putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, 4 jam sudah berlalu. Dia kembali menghubungi Sasuke, raut kecewa kembali terpantri di wajah cantiknya. Haruno Sakura, gadis itu menghela nafas lagi dan saat dia ingin menghubungi Sasuke untuk sekian kalinya, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun? Kau..." Sakura menatap kekasihnya yang berdiri di depannya. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Jangan membuatku takut" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu dia mengusap puncak kepala Sakura lembut. "Ada apa? Jelaskan maksudmu berpakaian seperti itu dan kenapa kau datang terlambat?"

"Aku datang untuk berpamitan padamu" jawab lelaki berjas putih yang di padukan dengan celana panjang dengan warna yang senada itu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk berpamitan padamu, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak dapat menghapus semua waktu yang kita lalui bersama, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Sasuke-kun... Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti"

"Kau akan mengerti setelah aku pergi, Sakura. Berbahagialah. Jadi aku tak akan memikirkanmu lagi. Aku harap, hatimu akan tenang setelah kepergianku. Lupakan aku dan berbahagialah"

"Sasuke-kun..." buliran hangat mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Sakura, "Jangan pergi..."

"Jika kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, itu memang menyakitkan. Janji kita untuk bersama hanya sebuah kenangan. Aku akan berdoa untukmu" Sasuke tersenyum tulus, kemudian tubuhnya mulai menghilang di antara guguran daun dari pohon cinta mereka.

"Sasuke-kun... kau benar - benar sudah pergi?" Sakura terduduk lemas, dia menutup wajahnya dan terisak. "Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi. Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku." gumam Sakura di tengan isakan tangisnya yang semakin keras. Lagi, angin berhembus, membuat daun - daun kembali berguguran, meninggalkan sepucuk daun kering di dahan pahon kering itu.

%&$&%)(*^*^# *) &#^*)

"Argh sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini?" runtukku kesal. Lagi - lagi aku menemukan selebaran tentang Sakura yang berisi keanehan sahabat dari kecilku itu. Mereka beranggapan kalu Sakura gila karena di tinggal oleh Sasuke, kekasihnya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Huft... Apa sebegitu cintanya Sakura pada Sasuke sampai dia bersikap aneh setahun ini? Yah aku memang pernah melihatnya berbicara sendiri atau dia bersikap sedang memeluk ataupun menggandeng "seseorang". Jika aku boleh jujur, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Aku mengambil selebaran itu sebelum di ketahui oleh Sakura, mungkin ini lembaran ke seribu sejak setahun yang lalu. Bukankah ini sangat menyebalkan?

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama hantu kesayangannya di pohon angker" jawab teman Sakura saat aku bertanya tentang keberadaan Sakura.

"Yak! Apa katamu? Diam saja kalau kalian tidak tau apa – apa!" teriak ku kesal pada mereka lalu pergi. Aku berjalan menuju tempat faforit Sakura dan Sasuke. Huft semoga saja dia tidak sedang berada di sana, berada di sana saja sudah membuatku sangat khawatir. Apa yang ku pikirkan ternyata salah. Dia di sana, duduk bersimpuh seraya memeluk kedua lututnya. Segera, aku berlari ke arahnya, ke arah gadis yang diam – diam merebut perhatianku selama 10 tahun ini. "Sakura…." Panggilku pelan seraya mengusap bahunya yang terlihat bergetar.

"Sasuke-kun… Jangan pergi.. Ku mohon…" isaknya pelan. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sakura…" dia menoleh ke arahku. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata saat melihat wajahnya yang kacau seperti ini.

"Naruto… Aku… Aku belum bisa melupakannya. Aku masih belum percaya apapun. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia pergi. Cerita ku bersama Sasuke belum berakhir. Tak ada yang berakhir di antara kita."

"Sakura… Sadarlah, kau harus merelakannya pergi"

"Kami berdua akan bahagia, tak akan pernah berakhir" Sakura menatap ku, tapi pandangannya kosong dan hampa.

"Kau tau, Sakura? Kata – kata yang kau ucapkan itu seperti yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang kehilangan cinta sejati mereka. Kau seperti penulis yang kehilangan tujuan menulis. Akhir cerita yang kau tulis sangat berandai-andai. Itu hanya khayalanmu sendiri."

"Tapi…"

"Sasuke sudah pergi setahun yang lalu, Sakura-chan"

"Tapi Naruto, dia selalu bersamaku, kami selalu…."

"Kau memang sering bersamanya, tapi itu hanya dari sudut pandangmu saja, dan di sudut pandang orang lain, kau berbicara sendiri. Berhentilah. Aku mohon, berhentilah membuatku khawatir."

"Kau pikir aku gila berbicara sendiri? Jelas – jelas aku selalu bersama Sasuke" teriaknya.

"Sakura-chan" Ku peluk Sakura walau dia meronta. Tapi sedetik kemudian hanya tangisan yang ku dengar darinya. "Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang"

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendiri, Naruto?" tanyanya terisak.

"Karena dia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, Sakura. Tugasnya untuk menjagamu sudah selesai, makanya Tuhan menariknya kembali ke Surga. Kau tidak sendiri, Sakura. Kau punya aku, temanmu." Kataku tulus. Sakura mempererat pelukannya, dan aku yakin, kemeja sekolahku akan basah oleh air matanya. "Aku akan menjadi penjagamu selanjutnya, Sakura-chan" bisik ku lembut.

FIN

Ini fanfict pertamaku, sebelumnya fanfict ini udah pernah di post di screenplays dengan pair KyuMin #bingung mau jadi author di anime apa screenplays -_-" ada saran? ^^

Aku newbie di dan masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi mohon bimbingan dari readers and authors *bow


End file.
